


Your Kind Heart

by MissGinerva



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGinerva/pseuds/MissGinerva
Summary: Strike and Robin share a walk back from finishing a case, mutually discussing how transgender lives matter, and share a beautiful moment that changes their trajectory forever.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Kudos: 16





	Your Kind Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer to all before proceeding: J.K. Rowlings comments on transgender people have been disturbing and upsetting to myself and many, so I wanted to write my own ending. I know I'm not alone in this so I thought that maybe some of us out there needed something to read that felt a bit better. At this time I haven't read beyond Lethal White and I don't know if I will.
> 
> If you agree with J.K. Rowling then I adivse you to please not read further and don't leave any rude comments. Thank you.
> 
> XX

Strike clicked his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Scotland Yard," he said gruffly.

Cormoran Strike's feet scuffed along the streetlamp lit pavement as he walked - or rather limped - along next to Robin. He tried not to limp so as not to slow Robin. It had been a long day and the case they'd just closed had been tough on his leg. He wanted to soak it and drink a Doom Bar with takeaway in the most lazy of fashion.

"Any news?" Robin asked.

The cool moonlight and the warmth of the streetlights hit her face, causing her wind whipped rosy cheeks to glow. The gentle breeze made her hair streak across her face and look illuminated as it did so. Her blue eyes twinkled and the tip of her nose was chilled by the cold, turning it pink and shiny. Strike blinked back, realizing he was staring at her for too long, studying her strong face. It was become harder not to reach out and kiss her, or run his fingers through her strawberry honey hair.

"Ouch!" Strike yelped. He'd tripped on an uneven cobblestone on the walk.

What a stupid git, Strike thought as he straighten himself, lost in her face and not even looking at the path ahead. A squeeze on his arm alerted him to Robin who had instinctively reached out to grab him. He looked up to see Robin smiling at him.

"Dreaming of takeaway, I assume." She chuckled.

Strike straightened himself, using her arm as support. His leg smarted at the movement and he winced.

"Not takeaway, then? Maybe a Doom Bar." Robin looked around, "or was it this ruddy case?"

"Definitely the case," Strike tried to cover. "I was just thinking how so many people dismissed her because they couldn't see past her being transgender."

"I didn't like how they kept saying 'he' when using pronouns and making snide comments at her appearance." Robin said.

She was aware his arm still touched hers and the warm that radiated from his strong hand holding her arm as he steadied himself felt reassuring and confident. Robin was getting used to their companionship so much that when they were apart it was starting to feel foreign and wrong. She didn't know what to do with that energy of missing him after work and it often kept her awake at night. That is, when she wasn't devising ways to stay late or get takeaway.

"People need to respect others more," Strike said, still holding Robins arm as he exhaled and looked into the cloudy night sky, "I mean, if you identify a way then just..."

Strike trailed off. Robin waited.

"I guess I think you deserve that respect and people should honor that. If it makes them uncomfortable, then they can look into themselves and wonder why." Strike summed up.

"I agree. I didn't like the discussion about it and we should support people living their honest lives." Robin smiled.

"Right," Strike agreed.

"Transgender lives matter. And besides, they're far more likely to be the victim than the perpetrator." Robin added. "People shouldn't be so rude and stinky about things."

Strike laughed, "Stinky?"

Robin smiled, "Maybe that's not the right word... self absorbed? Tight arsed?"

Strike laughed. His grip on Robin's arm tightened.

Her breath hitched at the grasp.

Strike noticed. His eyes narrowing and gazing into her. Whenever he did this, it felt like Robin's soul was being searched. Like he could see into her.

"I lied," Strike said.

"Oh," Robin breathed.

"I was staring at you earlier," Strike looked up and breathed, "blimey, I can't believe I said that."

"Me?" The breath had been knocked out of her. Sucked out like a swift wind. Robin blinked.

Here we go, Strike thought.

"You look beautiful, Robin. As always." Strike stared deeply into her eyes, "and your kind heart doesn't hurt."

Robin let out a breathy laugh and strike leaned in.

He kissed her on her soft lips fully.

The passion radiated through Robin's veins. She felt alive and aflame. Robin's arms twisted around Strikes stubbly neck and the world slipped away from under her feet.

They stood like that for some time, entangled in each others arms, the world evaporated completely as they kissed.

When they pulled apart for breath, Strike was breathing heavily and Robin's pink cheeks were even pinker.

They linked hands before heading back to Strikes flat where thoughts of takeaway were quickly forgotten.

Fin XX


End file.
